The end of something
by Chaperonsrouges
Summary: "Claudia Stilinski - Décédé le 11 décembre à 1h34"...Voilà ce qu'ils avaient noté sur leur stupide calepin avant d'emmener son épouse dans un de leur véhicule...One-Shot !


Heyhey :)

Bonjour tous le monde ;) Cette OS est enfaîte un chapitre de ma fiction "Tais toi et embrasse moi" que j'ai décider de poster également ici ! Merci à The Writer is a Unicorn d'avoir corriger ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

POV John (père de Stiles)

Les yeux pétillants, John ne pouvait croire que la vie ai pu lui sourire ainsi.

Inconsciemment son pied gauche appuyait avec plus de force que nécessaire sur l'accélérateur. La voiture enchaînait les kilomètres à grande vitesse sur la petite route de campagne qui le séparait de sa famille, de son épouse Claudia et de son jeune fils, Stiles. Aussi mièvre que cela puisse paraître, et John détestait avoir l'air mièvre, un sourire idiot ne pouvait quitter son visage depuis plusieurs minutes, et il devait ressembler à la parfaite copie d'un cartoon à l'expression stupidement heureuse. Tout était parfait, tout était vraiment parfait; sa femme, Claudia se sentait bien mieux depuis quelques semaine, les médecins était optimistes : la maladie allait être définitivement vaincu. Son fils Stiles venait de fêter ses six ans, et John, lui, venait d'être promu au post de shérif. Pas d'accident ou d'événement dramatique, non, son collègue Paul avait simplement fini par prendre sa retraite et maintenant, c'était à lui d'être son successeur. John en arrivait presque à sauter de joie sur le siège amoché de sa vielle Peugeot 207 en pensant aux portes qui allaient s'ouvrir à lui. Ce travail était une chance pour lui. Une chance de parvenir à se faire une place dans le monde du travail, d'être respecté dans le domaine de ses rêves, de participer aux enquêtes, de sortir de son minuscule bureau, d'enfiler son uniforme de police, et d'être un policier, un vrai, faire quelque chose pour aider la ville, rentrer chez lui le soir et se dire enfin : aujourd'hui j'ai accompli quelque chose, quelque chose de bien. Maintenant que son rêve se réalisait enfin, tout lui paraissait tellement irréel... tant pis pour la figure de cartoon stupidement heureuse : il était shérif Il était shérif et maintenant il allait rentrer. Il allait serrer sa femme dans ses bras et lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Nouvelle qui allait déclarer le début de quelque chose de nouveau, une nouvelle vie pour eux trois. Une vie meilleur pour lui, sa femme et son merveilleux petit garçon.

**...**

POV Claudia- Mère de Stiles

"Dringgggggg"

Dans la cuisine, Claudia abandonne sa préparation du dîner lorsqu'elle entend la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir depuis le premier étage et enlève son tablier de cuisine en vitesse avant de dévaler les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre l'entrée où quelqu'un semble s'impatienter. La jeune femme hésite un instant avant de se saisir de la poignée pour entrouvrir la porte, après tout à cette heure-ci elle n'attend aucune visite. Son mari ne devrait plus tarder et ils avaient prévu de passer une soirée en famille. Avec ses horaires de policier, John rentre souvent très tard le soir, et si, elle, l'attend toujours, leur fils Stiles doit souvent se coucher avant de pouvoir dire bonsoir à son père. Adorable garçon qu'il est, Stiles ne se plaint pas souvent mais elle peut bien voir que la présence de son père à ses côtés lui manque. Cette soirée leur fera du bien à tous les trois.

« - Surprise ! _S'exclame John lorsque la jeune femme blonde ouvre la porte._

_- John ? Tu as encore oublié tes clés ? Rigole Claudia_

_- Non...je voulais...te surprendre ! répond John en sortant de derrière son dos un grand bouquet de rose jaune. Pour toi ! finit- il par dire en tendant le bouquet devant lui, attendant que la jeune femme s'en saisisse le sourire aux lèvres et acceptant avec joie de répondre au léger baiser que lui offre Claudia en guise de remerciement._

_- Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas gâcher tous tes espoirs d'être un parfait gentleman mais le jaune n'est pas forcément la couleur la plus adéquate dans ce genre de relation...se moque Claudia_

_- Et bien ? C'est une jolie couleur non ? répond John perplexe._

_- Le jaune signifie... Infidélité, amour faiblissant et jalousie...du moins pour les roses. Tu es au top du romantisme mon chéri, rigole la jeune femme._

_- Plains-toi à ce stupide vendeur, l'idiot m'a juré que cette couleur te plairait._

_- Elles me plaisent mon chérie. J'aime tout chez toi, même tes goûts affreux en matière de cadeaux. Claudia sourit, comblant l'espace entre eux. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui._

_- A moi aussi _répond John en souriant doucement. Bon tu comptes me dire bonjour comme il se doit ou bien... »

Claudia coupe le jeune brun en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se collant contre son mari pour un baiser plus approfondi.

« - Beeeeeerk ! C'est dégoûtant !

S'écartant de son épouse John rigole avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras le faisant rire aux éclats en le noyant sous une vague de bisous mouillés

« - Berk, berk ! papa je veux pas être mangé.. Papaaaa ! »

Rigolant aux éclats le petit Stiles met un moment à se calmer et passe ses bras autour des épaules de son père pour se serrer contre lui. Attendri, John ressert ses bras autour de son jeune fils et sourit en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux brun de son petit garçon. Il se rend bien sur compte qu'il n'est pas souvent là pour lui. Stiles est un garçon courageux, d'ailleurs il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il tient ça de sa mère, le même caractère, la même façon de se battre dans la vie, de se relever après chaque épreuves. Doucement John repose son fils sur le sol et tous les trois remontent jusque dans la cuisine après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte à double tour, le petit Stiles agrippant une main de chacun de ses deux parents sautillant sur c'est pieds pour que son père et sa mère le soulève du sol et le fasse sauté dans les l'air.

**...**

POV John (père de Stiles)

Allongé au sol dans le salon de leur petit appartement John observe tendrement la jeune blonde qu'il tient fermement dans ses bras. Paisiblement endormie, Claudia somnole dans les bras de son mari, sa tête reposée en arrière sur l'épaule de son amant, son visage fatigué caché par les longues boucles blondes de ses cheveux.

John ferme les yeux doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme lui, en apprenant l'heureuse nouvelle, Claudia avait réagi...très positivement. Peut-être même trop positivement, car quand le jeune Stiles découvrit ses deux parents dans une position très ambiguë il prit la sage décision de s'éclipser très discrètement dans la cuisine. Malgré tout, après plusieurs minutes les deux jeunes mariés s'étaient ressaisi, motivé par la soirée à venir en compagnie de leur fils. Malheureusement Stiles n'était pas réputé pour être le garçon le plus sage de cette planète et lorsque John avait retrouvé son fils tout tremblotant, la mine déconfite et les bras caché derrière son dos il avait tout de suite flairé les problèmes. Le pauvre petit avait courageusement pris en main la préparation du dîner, mais à six ans faire la cuisine c'est dur, alors malgré son dévouement, et son envie de bien faire quand Stiles pris la décision, sûr de lui de mettre le poulet à cuir dans son plat en verre, l'installer dans le fond du lave-vaisselle lui parut être une très bonne idée. Après tout cette machine était bien faite pour mettre de la vaisselle, alors comment pouvait-il deviner que cette chose enverrait de l'eau savonneuse par tout, inonderais le repas et rendrais le poulet de sa maman immangeable.

Attendri devant le regard terrifié de son petit garçon, John s'était rapproché de lui, lui avait pris le poulet trempé des mains pour le mettre dans la poubelle et avait serré le petit Stiles tremblotant dans ses bras avant de déclarer soirée restaurant. Après s'être remis de sa frayeur Stiles avait fini par sauter de joie, heureux de sortir avec ses deux parents avant de courir jusque sa chambre pour choisir une chemise qu'il le rendrait « aussi joli que papa ». La soirée avait été merveilleuse, et John avait profité de chaque instant, du début à la fin.

Dégageant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de son épouse le jeune brun repense à ses décisions d'être plus présent pour son fils et sa femme, les deux amours de sa vie. Si son travail ne lui laisse pas toujours le choix, il se promet de tout faire pour passer chaque minute de son temps libre auprès de sa petite famille.

**...**

Aux alentours de 21 heure trente, tout près de lui John vois son téléphone s'éclairer, signe de l'arrivée imminente d'un message. Tendant la main vers l'appareil, le brun s'en saisi pour lire le SMS .

Reposant le téléphone, John soupir, le message provient de son travail, on lui demandait de venir immédiatement, une urgence disaient-ils...Se relevant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Claudia, John installe une couverture sur les épaules découverte de sa fiancé avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. Attrapant un crayon sur la bibliothèque à sa droite, John prend tout de même le temps d'écrire un rapide mot pour informer sa fiancé de son départ, pour qu'elle ne le cherche pas partout si à son réveil il n'est plus là.

Avant de descendre l'escalier, John passe par la chambre de Stiles, et observe son fils dormir paisiblement, son lapin doudou fermement serré dans ses petites mains, sa couverture tintin remonté jusqu'aux épaules.

Referment doucement la porte, un sourire aux lèvres John s'engage dans l'escalier, puis enfile son manteau. Il se saisi de ses clé et de son revolvers qu'il accroche aussitôt à sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de s'installer derrière le volant de sa voiture.

**...**

Sur le tableau de bord, l'horloge indique minuit passé. Les rues sont sombres en cette nuit sans lune et John tient fermement son volant dans ses deux mains serrées, gardant le regard fixé sur la route, les paupières lourdes et les membres engourdis après cette journée pleine d'émotions. La route est longue et John n'a qu'une hâte : retrouver son épouse et le confort de leur chambre pour fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à une longue, très longue nuit de sommeil. Si son nouveau poste de shérif le ravis au plus haut point, John doit bien avouer que devoir faire acte de présence pour toutes affaires quelle qu'elle soit, peu importe qu'il soit minuit ou quatorze heure ne sera pas toujours facile. Particulièrement à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Sa tête le lance tandis qu'il se remémore cette trop longue soirée. Trois jeunes lycéennes avait stupidement décidée de se rebeller pour il ne savait quelles raisons et s'amusaient à voler de boutiques en boutiques depuis plusieurs jours. Un vieux commerçant Bill Delton avait fini par prévenir la gendarmerie et John avait dû être présent pour participer à l'affaire en tant que nouveau grand shérif de la ville. Participer à sa première vrai mission était quelque chose...d'excitant, de réjouissant. Et malgré l'horrible impression que sa tête allait exploser, John se sentait vraiment heureux.

John enclenche le frein à main et coupe le contact. Son visage cerné doit faire peur à voir et il ne rêve que d'une chose, que cette journée, aussi merveilleuse soit elle, se finisse enfin. Marchant à pas lents, John met un certain temps à rejoindre la grande porte vitré ouvrant sur un couloir étroit, jonché de jouets d'enfants, toujours et encore décoré de son vieux papier peint jaunis par les années écoulés.

Referment la porte derrière lui, John s'efforce d'être le plus silencieux possible. Maladroit comme lui, ce n'est pas chose simple et le jeune brun trouve bien sûr le moyen de trébucher sur l'un des nombreux jouets d'enfants égarés sur le sol enclenchant l'objet mécanique qui se met aussitôt à chanter une comptine pour enfant de sa voix robotisé. Se traitant de tous les noms, John ramasse l'objet et tente d'étouffer le son de ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que de n'être capable d'aussi peu de discrétion ne peut que relever du domaine médical.

Parvenu au second étage sans autre accident notable, John marque un court arrêt devant la chambre de son fils observant avec tendresse le dernier dessin en date de Stiles, une feuille blanche parsemé de petit coup de crayon sans signification accroché dans son cadre, telle une œuvre d'art, sur la porte en bois blanc. Avec sa discrétion habituelle, le jeune brun entrouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre d'enfant. La petite pièce est en tout est pour tout le seul lieu décoré de cette maison. Hors de question que leur bébé subisse les conséquences de leurs problèmes financiers. La pièce est décorée simplement : un papier peint vert sur les murs, une moquette couleurs crème, des meubles en bois blanc, des rideaux accordé, un petit lit une place, des jouets d'enfants, et un long tapis imprimé de motif d'étoile et de petits robots. Pendant son investigation des lieux, John remarque l'absence de son fils. Si ses nombreuses peluches sont bien présentes, dispersées sur son lit, nul trace du petit brun au milieu de tous ces doudou. Le visage confus, John ressort de la pièce et retourne sur ses pas, persuadé de retrouver son petit garçon endormie au côté de son épouse.

En pénétrant dans le minuscule salon, John s'arrête à un mètre de la porte, attendri de l'image s'offrant à lui Son petit brun et sa femme, allongées l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes uniquement recouvertes de la trop petite couverture de son fils. Pret à rejoindre sa petite famille, John se fige en percevant de légers reniflements. Son visage perdant de ses couleurs, le jeune brun se rapproche des deux corps et sent son cœur se serrer en remarquant les légers tremblements de Stiles, sa tête caché dans les boucles blondes de sa mère, ses petits points serrant de toute ses force son doudou. S'asseyant à leur hauteur, John tend sa main vers celle de son fils et tourne son petit corps vers le sien pour croiser les yeux rougis de son bébé.

_« Stiles ? Tu pleures mon bébé ? s'inquiète John. tu as fait un cauchemar ? Enchaîne le jeune brun, caressant doucement les cheveux courts de son fils._

_- C'est maman, papa… renifle le jeune garçon. c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait ! Promis juré, J'ai essayé de l'appeler et même mon lapin il a essayé mais elle veut pas répondre alors j'ai eu peur parce que comme t'étais pas là j'ai cru que j'étais tout seul. Mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai fait comme les grands garçons ! J'ai pris mon doudou lapin avec moi et je suis venu ici pour m'occuper de maman jusqu'à que tu reviennes ! »_

Le petit brun renifle et lève ses bras pour être pris dans les bras de son père. John réagis enfin et, la respiration difficile répond à l'étreinte de son fils, serrant son bébé entre ses bras, embrassant son front et lui assurant être très fière de lui et de son courage. Son regard s'attarde malgré lui sur sa femme, inquiet des paroles de son fils. John sent une boule se former dans sa gorge et détourne le regard persuadé de s'inquiéter pour rien. Claudia respire normalement, d'ici il peut voire sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme normale. Il doit avant tout s'occuper de son fils. S"occuper de Claudia maintenant l'inquiéterait a coup sûr et il ne voulait surtout pas terroriser son bébé pour, probablement, un simple mal entendu.

Se ressaisissant, John dessert doucement les petits bras de Stiles d'autour de son cou et se relève, portant son fils dans ses bras. Après une petite quinzaine de minutes, beaucoup de mots réconfortants, deux verres d'eau et un bon nombre de bisous, John réussi à calmer son petit brun et à le recoucher au calme dans sa chambre. Essayant de paraître serein pour ne pas inquiéter son fils, John reste encore quelques minutes jusqu'à être sûr que Stiles ne se réveillera plus pour un moment et quitte la chambre silencieusement, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Le chemin plutôt cour entre le couloir et le salon lui paraît pourtant éternel. Son cœur bat vite dans sa poitrine et John respire difficilement, angoissé à l'idée de retourner auprès de sa femme. Sa femme paisiblement endormie, trop paisiblement... Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il devrait écouter les médecins, après tout il sait Claudia hors de danger alors pourquoi avoir peur. Son épouse a toujours été difficile à réveiller, impossible de la tirer hors du lit le matin. Oui...voilà, cela doit n'être que ça...rien de grave ! Presque convaincu, John arrive aux côté de son épouse et se saisi doucement de son bras droit. Sous ses doigts, John peut sentir les pulsations irrégulière du pouls de sa fiancé. Claudia semble plus malade qu'il y'a quelques minutes et son beau visage à perdue de ses couleurs. John se rapproche encore et secoue avec douceur son épaule, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de se réveiller. Devenant plus insistant devant son manque de réaction, John se met à l'appeler de plus en plus fort, tente de la retourner vers lui et prend ses mains gelée dans les siennes. Tandis que les minutes passe ses appels deviennent désespérés et John sent ses yeux se remplir de larme alors que ses murmures deviennent des cris suppliant. John à l'impression de voir son monde s'effondrer devant lui et essaye de respirer calmement, de se ressaisir et de trouver une solution. Il finit par se saisir de son téléphone et compose difficilement le numéro des urgences, ses mains tremblantes butant sur les touches. Plusieurs sonneries passent avant qu'il n'entende finalement une voix de femme retentir à l'autre bout du fil.

_« - Les urgence, j'écoute ?_

_- Allô ? Je..._

_John prend une grande inspiration pour calmer sa respiration rapide et enchaîne plus distinctement._

_- Ma femme Claudia est atteinte d'une maladie grave. Les médecins l'on déclaré définitivement sortie d'affaire depuis plusieurs jours mais je...quand je suis revenu elle était là...Ses... ses mains sont glacées et j'ai beau lui crier de se réveiller elle...elle n'a aucune réaction._

_John sent sa voix se briser en fin de phrase et essaye vainement de se calmer serrant toujours une des mains de son épouse dans les siennes, caressant la peau douce de sa paume.._

_- Sont pouls est-il régulier? Ne paniquait pas, les raison peuvent être multiples mais votre épouse est peut-être simplement victimes d'un malaise, dans ce cas si, sa vie n'est aucunement en danger._

_John rapproche son visage de celui de Claudia et essaye de sentir son souffle s'échouer sur son visage. Presque rien... Il peut en revanche sentir sont pouls battre irrégulièrement sous la peau douce de son poignet. Il remarque malgré tout le temps bien plus long entre chaque battements en comparaison d'il y a seulement quelques minutes._

_- Je...son pouls est irrégulié...très faible et elle respire à peine, je...dites-moi quoi faire,...je..je ne peux pas la perdre...pas comme ça...pas maintenant ! »_

Sa voix se brise de nouveau et John sans les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Imaginer sa vie sans Claudia...c'est comme...ça n'a aucun sens. Et Stiles ! Comment pourrait -il élever ce merveilleux garçon seul. Tout autour de lui son monde s'écroule et John ne retient plus ses sanglots. Il entend à peine l'inconnue lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'attendre l'arrivée des secours et de rester calme. A l'instant, plus rien ne compte. Épuisé le jeune brun s'allonge au côté de sa femme et serre son corps contre le sien de toutes ses forces, ne lâchant pas ses mains glacées. Ses larmes coulent librement sur sa chemise mais John ne les retient pas.

**…****  
**

_Claudia Stilinski_

_Décédé le 11 décembre à 1h34._

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient noté sur leur stupide calepin avant d'emmener son épouse dans un de leur véhicule. Sa femme était...morte...juste comme ça. Sans raison. Sans prévenir. Alors que tout allait si bien, qu'on leur avait annoncé que le pire était passé. Et maintenant c'était fini. Il était seul. Il ne verrait plus jamais son épouse, plus jamais...il ne se réveillerait plus à ses côtés le matin, il ne l'entendrait plus jamais chanter ou critiquer son manque de romantisme, manger au Macdonald avec des couvert, critiquer les journaux de modes, danser sur une musique ringarde des années 80, jouer avec leurs fils...tout ça c'était fini. Comme ça, sans raison, pour toujours. Les secours sont arrivés trop tard, Claudia est morte sans que personne n'ai rien pu y faire. Deux hommes avait emmené son corps, on lui avait simplement serré l'épaule, assurer que l'on trouverait la raison de son départ précipité, que la vie n'était pas fini, qu'il y avait encore un après,...mais quel après ? Sans Claudia...il n'avait plus rien.

Allongé au même endroit, John reste couché là, à pleurer silencieusement, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. Les larmes coulent toujours de ses yeux gonflés et le jeune brun contrôle difficilement sa respiration serrant dans c'est bras un portrait de leurs famille, faisant signe à l'objectif, insouciant, heureux...souriant.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures papa ?

John n'avait pas entendu son fils rentrer et sans le sentir venir s'effondre totalement en voyant son petit brun tout innocent le regarder avec cet air confus et triste sur le visage. Malgré ses efforts pour se calmer John pleure à chaude larme devant son fils de six ans. Stiles se met à son tour à pleurer devant la détresse de son père et essaye de le réconforter en prenant John dans ses bras et en tapotant son dos de ses petites mains comme l'aurait fait sa maman pour le réconforter.

_- Çà va aller petit papa ! Il faut pas pleurer, je suis là ! essaye de le réconforter Stiles._

_- Je suis désolé mon bébé...je suis désolé. John sèche ses larmes et arrive à se calmer serrant son fils de toutes ses forces dans ses bras._

_-J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai vu des messieurs dans le jardin en plus._

_Resserrant son étreinte John prend une grande inspiration...comment annoncer à son fils de tout juste six ans que ça maman ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison ?_

_- Stiles on va devoir discuter tous les deux comme des grandes personnes. Tu veux bien être un grand garçon pour moi ce soir ?_

_- Oui papa, répond Stiles tout tremblotant, la tête haute. Elle est où maman, papa ?_

_- Elle est partie. Elle...John prend une grande inspiration, elle est montée au ciel._

_- Et elle revient quand ? Demande Stiles ses yeux s'humidifiant, ne voulant pas comprendre les paroles de son père..._

_- Jamais, Stiles. Je suis désolé mon bébé, répond John retenant difficilement ses larmes._

_- Pourquoi papa ? Elle nous aime plus maman ?_

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ça mon bébé, ta maman n'a pas eu le choix. Et maintenant elle habite là-haut dans le ciel, lui répond John avec douceur. Mais maman t'aime. Elle nous aimera toujours, pour toute la vie !_

_- C'est pas grave papa, moi je vais aller la chercher maman !_

_- Stiles tu..._

_- Noël c'est seulement dans deux semaines alors je vais lui demander une fusée au père noël et comme ça je vais monter avec dans le ciel et je vais ramener maman et on pourra être tous ensemble pour toute la vie. Affirme Stiles, plein d'espoir._

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça Stiles. J'aimerais pouvoir ramener ta mère, je construirais même une fusée moi même si je le pouvais mais on ne peut pas la faire revenir.. C'est fini._

_- Je te crois pas ! T'es méchant ! Si tu veux pas aller la chercher maman c'est pas grave ! Moi je vais le faire ! »_

Sur ces mots, le petit Stiles se dégage des bras réconfortant de son père et se précipite hors de la pièce courant sur ses petites jambe, les larmes coulant sans retenu de ses yeux rougis. John pense un instant à le rejoindre mais décide de lui laisser un instant. Ils en ont besoin, tous les deux. Comme lui, son bébé a besoin de faire son deuil, d'être seul un moment. Fermant brièvement les yeux, John observe une dernière fois le cadre toujours à ses pieds et se relève sur ses jambes séchant définitivement ses larmes. Il devait être fort, pas pour lui-même, mais pour Stiles, son fils est sa seul raison de vivre à partir de maintenant…

Après plusieurs minutes, John décide de ne plus rester à se morfondre et sort du minuscule salon, traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Entrouvrant doucement la porte, le jeune brun se laisse glisser dans la pièce et avance jusqu'au lit de son fils.

Stiles, allongé sur son lit, la tête cachée dans son oreiller, ses petits bras serrant de toutes ses forces sa peluche préférée contre lui, ses épaules secouées de sanglots ne se retournent pas à son approche. Le cœur déjà meurtris de John se sert plus encore à cette vision et le jeune père n'hésite pas à venir s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles relève ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et accroche le regard de John. Père et fils se regardent un moment, la même expression sur leurs visages, la même lueur de tristesse dans leurs yeux... Stiles fini par reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de son père et ferme doucement les yeux, logés contre le corps protecteur de son papa. John entoure son fils de ses bras et sourit inconsciemment. La femme de sa vie était morte, mais son fils resterai à ses côtés et il se promettait de lui offrir une vie merveilleuse, il promettait de lui faire oublier tout ce malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur ses jeunes épaules.

_« - Je suis désolé mon bébé. Je suis désolé..._

_- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit papa ? Demande Stiles, reniflant dans le cou de son père, ses petits point serrant les pans de la chemise de son papa._

_- Bien sur mon bébé, je reste avec toi, je m'en vais nulle part, promis. » Répond John allongeant son fils a ses côté, remontant la couverture sur leurs deux corps._

Ils restent ainsi plusieurs heures, serrer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à que Stiles finissent par s'endormir, exténué. John observe tendrement son fils dormir d'un sommeil paisible malgré la pâleur de son visage et des rougeurs autour de ses yeux. Le jeune père finit par s'endormir à son tour avec la certitude que leur vie ne sera plus jamais la même, plus jamais...

**Fin.**

Voila ;) J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas a donnez votre avis :) Bis !


End file.
